


my eyes (on you)

by cloudburst



Series: (dazed and) confused [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudburst/pseuds/cloudburst
Summary: Ashe is a little tipsy. Akande just wants her to go to bed.
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu
Series: (dazed and) confused [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180517
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	my eyes (on you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theoroark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoroark/gifts).



> this is sorta sequel to my spiderbyte fic but all you gotta know is that ashe and akande were making fun of sombra because she thought widow was a vampire !! hehe
> 
> and ik this is short but i just wanted to finish something for them and didn't know what to do with what i'd already written 
> 
> hope u enjoy :] 
> 
> cw: ashe drank some wine

Akande knows she’s a little wine drunk – maybe a little too far gone for him to believe any of the words coming out of her mouth. It’s a good thing he’s never doubted that she loves him, though – because she’s complaining about the way he always steals both blankets when they’re curled up ( _I run cold, Elizabeth – No excuse, Akande)_ , about Sombra spilling the Bordeaux all over their white four-thousand dollar couch, about Akande being too hot for his own good, cursing him for being a professional athlete – sometimes leaving her lonesome with their three cats to go make money across the world.

She goes with him more than half the time; she really is just being dramatic. Drunk Ashe is just like that. But she loves the way he’ll push her hair behind her ear and look at her like she made the stars, in those moments where he’s convinced that her eyes are entirely closed – when he thinks she can’t see. It’s not that he doesn’t want her to know, but when he’s being vulnerable like that, giving out all this love he used to not know what to do with – well, it’s a moment for Akande as well. It’s okay for him to share it with himself too.

“What if Sombra’s little girlfriend is a vampire? Our little Olivia fallin’ in with dark forces and all that.” He just laughs at her as the subject changes, smiling as she pillows her head on top of his shoulder on the aforementioned couch, the one where you can barely see the stain. The Netflix show plays in the background, some K-drama they’d put on and stopped paying attention to far too soon for anything to be making any sense. Akande doesn’t anticipate them being in the living room much longer, anyways, so he rides it out, the low light from the TV casting them in shadows.

Ashe closes her eyes for a moment, still leaning on him, and still content with the flow of her thoughts as they progressively become more out there. He knows in the morning she’ll blame it on the wine, but Akande thinks she might have been spending a little bit too much time with Sombra. (The way that conversation would go would see Ashe scoffing, shaking her head at him with a fond smile: _Like you’re one to talk._ )

“Do you really believe that? You believe that Sombra’s neighbor is a vampire.” He says it flat, not looking away from the television – pretending he’s paying attention for the effect. Despite all that, Akande is sure that Ashe can hear the mirth in his voice, can see that he can’t help the smile that’s turning up the corners of his lips.

She doesn’t take long to consider it, responding with a question, turning to look at him as she crosses her hands on his shoulder and pillows her head atop them. Akande is dumbfounded for just a moment as she looks at him; it took a while, but he loves her more than anything, the pink blush from the alcohol rising high on her cheeks.

“Do you believe it? I only believe it if you do.” She seems sincere, and while drunk Ashe is a bit more brazen – which had been hard to believe at first – she’s also just as honest. “You’re the smartest person I know.”

And Akande can’t help himself, laughs a little bit before he turns his head from the TV to fully look at her, hand going to rest on the side of her face. He runs his thumb along the blush that he thinks has intensified only slightly. It’ll be his and wine-Ashe’s secret.

He can’t help himself again as he leans in to place a light kiss to her forehead. Ashe closes her eyes, lifting up from where she’d placed her head; she pushes her forehead to him as he pulls back, and Akande laughs for what seems like the hundredth time that night as she throws her arms around his neck, readjusting her body so she’s got her legs across his lap.

“I’m glad you think so. I’m using my brain to tell me we should get you to bed.”

Ashe whines, but she doesn’t disagree as he tucks his arms under legs. She’s given him easy access to pick her up, wrapping her arms around his neck as he does. Her complaints come in the form of her next words, slow and slurred. He loves when he gets to see this side of her – soft, unhidden. He loves he’s one of the only ones; he can’t say it’s not the same the other way around, thinks of how he cried at the last movie they watched together, and she didn’t laugh, only ran her hand along his back as he told her why – pressed extra kisses into his neck as a thanks. They’re both something of an enigma – sharp edges and words to those that don’t know them, and molasses, syrup, caring words to those they love.

Akande wonders sometimes how they fell in love, then remembers how similar they are, how different. He remembers how the first time they kissed it _was_ earth-shattering, as dramatic as it sounds. Sombra had gagged when he’d told her this. He didn’t care, and she hugged him tight anyways.

“Don’t want to. Wanna finish our show.” He barely hears her, shaking his head as he lowers her to their bed – pulling the covers down and up and over. Doesn’t mention they were barely watching it anyways.

When he doesn’t get in with her immediately, she complains even more, though Akande knows she’s already half asleep.

“Where’re you goin’?” A pause. “The bed is this way, handsome.” She accentuates this by rubbing her palm across the sheets that had been revealed when Akande tucked her in. “I know you wanna get in and steal all these blankets.”

He groans, telling her that he’s going to go brush his teeth, telling her he’ll be right there and that it’s not cold enough for him to steal _all_ of them. When he comes back, Ashe is already snoring.

As he climbs into bed, he whispers his love to the stillness of the room and the sound of the heater rumbling through their home.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading :] !


End file.
